The present invention relates to strip chart recorders wherein the record medium is supplied in cartridge form.
In all of the diverse fields in which strip chart recorders for an application for recording a time varying signal, ease of loading the record medium into the recorder is an important consideration for the operator. In some fields, such as fetal monitoring, ease of operation is essential where busy medical personnel are preoccupied with patient care.